Children in this country and throughout the world are being unlawfully abducted at an increasing rate. This, of course, is a most serious problem because in the end, abducted children, if they survive, are often scarred for life. Unfortunately, the problem of protecting children from abduction has been with us a long time and is a very difficult problem to solve. There have been attempts by others to devise various devices that are aimed at preventing or inhibiting the abduction of children. One type of device is a leash mechanism that is worn by the child and which extends from the child to where it is tied to a parent or other adult. This obviously requires the child be effectively tied to the parent or adult on a continuing basis. This can be unduly restrictive for both the parent and the child. In any event and for whatever reason, these leash type devices have not met with any substantial commercial success.
Experts on child abduction tell us that the first ten seconds of an attempted child abduction is a very critical time period. That is, if some obstacle can be interposed in the abduction attempt during the first ten seconds, then in many cases the criminal attempting the abduction will be frustrated and will flee the scene so as to avoid being caught. With this in mind, the present invention addresses the child abduction problem by attempting to frustrate the abduction attempt within the first ten seconds or within the initial period of the abduction attempt.